Rhyanna Malfoy
by ruthlessqueen91
Summary: Hermione was in love, but disscover a secert worth keeping for her love one, she broke it off and went into hiding. a year has passed and it is now time to tell her secret. but what does Malfoy have to do with it.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story in a LONG time. I decided to post the first chapter to see what everyone thinks, though I still don't know about this story, but we shall see how far it goes. Dont be shy to review on it, I dont mind at all. Well I hope u enjoy the first chapter.

OH! Remember i do NOT own any of the HP characters, only the plot (:

One Love,

HispanicWitch091

* * *

><p>She walked quickly through the crowd of people. She made sure her head was down and the hood was pulled down all the way down. She hurried into one of the shops, quickly and quietly she got all th things she needed and paid. She left quickly, as she turned the corner she walked into someone.<p>

"I'm sorry" a familiar low voice said.

"It's alright" she said quietly and left.

She look back and saw the blond hair figure still standing there looking for her. She sighed and walked on to her destination. She reached a well build house. She enter the house and pulled her hood down and smiled. She whispered something under breathe and the bags she had in her hands disappeared. She walked straight the kitchen and saw a dark hair male cooking something. She smiled and walked right behind him. She peeked over his shoulder.

"What are you? " She said. She laughed when she said the dark hair figure jumped at least three feet and spinned around.

"MIONE! Don't do that!" He said breathing hard.

"Such a scary cat Harry" Hermione taunted him with a big smile.

Harry shook his head and went back to his cooking. Hermione smiled and walked up to her room and went to the bathroom. She looked at her self. She had changed since her 7th year at Hogwarts which was only a year and few months ago. Her appearance change, her hair was not bushy anymore it was tamed and laid in waves down her back. Her body filled out, giving her the perfect woman curves. For some reason her eyes grew lighter through the year. She loved her appearance.

Hermione was changing into comfortable clothes when she her soft crying coming for the room next to her. She walked quickly to the room and flip the lights on. She saw her fussing in the crib and she cried softly. Hermione smiled and walked over to the little one and picked her up. After a few minutes. The little one pulled back, and stared at Hermione, who smiled back at her. The little one have beautiful tan skin and light brown hair. What stood out more were her eyes, they were light blue almost the color of ice. The little one tilt her head at smile.

"Momma" she finally said.

Hermione looked at her wide eye for a second and then broke out to a big grin and hugged her tightly as she spun her around. The little one laughed as did Hermione.

"I love you Rhyanna" Hermione said to her daughter as she brought her down stairs. Hermione found Ron Harry and Ginny in the kitchen. They all decided to move in together after Hermione had Rhyanna. They had bought this house a few months back with the money the Ministry gave them for destroying the Dark Lord. Ginny walk to Hermione and got Rhyanna and spun her around before she sat down with her.

"Morning guys" Hermione smiled.

"Morning Mione" Ron said with a mouth full of food.

"Close your mouth Ronald" Ginny scowled at her brother and smiled at Hermione. They ate breakfast and talked about anything and everything. Soon enough Ginny Hermione and Rhyanna were the only ones in the house as the boys went to the work. Both of them work in the Ministry Offices.

"Hermione, who is the father?" Ginny had ask Hermione while Rhyanna was taking a nap. " I understand you don't wanna say but you know she will when she gets older."

"I know, but I rather not say." Hermione sighed.

"Why?" Ginny said confused.

"For the reaction I will get for you three. The questions that will come after the shock. I just can't handle that. I wish not to disappoint you" Hermione said with her head down.

"Hermione" Ginny murmured as she kneel down in front of her. She put a hand on her knee. Before she spoke again " I promise you I would not look at you in a different way if you tell me. I love you and Rhyanna, I will never leave you by yourself."

"Oh Ginny" Hermione said hugging her.

"Are you going to tell me?" Ginny said looking at her.

"Yes, but promise not to tell Harry or Ron. I will tell them when the time comes" Ginny nodded "Rhyanna's father is...**Draco Malfoy**" Hermione said with her eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I am sorry for the lateness , I been working like a crazy manic :) So here is Chapter 2 && I'm apologizing for the shortness of it buttttttt I hope you like it && dont forget to review pleaseeeee!

One Love,

HispanicWitch

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 :<p>

Draco was walking down the busy street of a wizardry shopping center, he was looking for a certain item to get for his mother since her birthday was coming up. He was thinking too much on his mother's present that he didn't notice a petite lady that was as well in her own thoughts. He walked into her.

"I'm sorry" Draco said

"Its okay" the lady said.

Draco was snapped from his thoughts, that voice sounded familiar but when he looked up he saw that she disappeared. He looked to noticed which way she went but he couldn't find her. _That voice! I know that voice!_ He thought to him self. That voice belong to Hermione Granger. Ever since Seventh Year when she disappear for no reason. He sighed and continue his mission to find his mother a gift. After a few hours Draco got his mother a gift. He was walking back to the apparation point when he saw Potter. Ever since he defeated the Dark Lord the two respected each other. Draco made he way towards him, he was going to ask him about Hermione.

"Potter." He said when he got to Harry.

"Malfoy." Harry said when he saw Draco.

"How have you been ?" Malfoy asked.

"I've been good Malfoy, is there anything you need?" Harry said with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, you got me. I wanted to know if you knew about Hermione?" Draco said

"Yeah, I live with her. Why do you wanna know something about her?" Harry said confused.

"Seventh Year me and her were together, but she disappeared on me without a reason. I just wanna see her." Draco said dropping all his walls down.

"Well...Well I'll talk to her. But for now I have to go I'm going to be late." Harry said.

Draco sighed in defeat. With a crack he was standing in the foyer to his home. Malfoy Manor. He looked around it has brighten since the war, it look like a normal home. Thanks to his mother. He wrapped his gift up, which took a second and a half thanks to his wand.

Hermione was cleaning up the kitchen when she felt someone standing in the room with her. She turned around and saw Harry who was leaning in the entrance watching her.

"Something wrong?" She finally said going back to cleaning.

"Yeah, something I heard today." Harry said sitting down on the stool.

"Oh, and what's that?" Hermione said turning around.

"You dating Draco Malfoy in the Seventh Year" Harry said.

"W-w-what?" Hermione said spitting out her drink, she had decided to drink some juice when Harry told her. " Where did you hear this?"

"Draco Malfoy himself, today at the apparation point. He had asked about you." Harry said watching Hermione.

"Why would he wanted to know about me?" Hermione asked still shocked.

"Wanted to see you, he says he misses you. He wanted to know why you disappeared on him." Harry said shrugging his shoulders "I told him I would talk to you"

"No. Tell him not." Hermione said.

"Wait what?" Harry said confused.

"I don't wanna see him. I can't" Hermione said putting down the cup of juice and left the kitchen, she walked away from Harry and went to Rhyanna's room.


End file.
